The invention relates to an arrangement of a roll stabilization system equipped with a split lateral stabilizer and to an arrangement of a steering system on a double track motor vehicle, wherein a gear of the roll stabilization system is arranged essentially coaxially between the two halves of the lateral stabilizer. The two halves of the lateral stabilizer can be rotated with respect to one another. A motor for introducing a stabilization torque is arranged at the side of the gear and the lateral stabilizer. The steering system has, in addition to a steering gear, with which steering arms, which ultimately act on the steerable wheels of the vehicle, can be moved essentially in the transverse direction of the vehicle, a motor, which is arranged at the side of the steering gear and a movement axis, which is described by the movable steering arms, and has the purpose of introducing a torque which assists or brings about such a movement. With respect to the technical background reference is made, for example, to DE 102 33 499 A1 and to DE 10 2006 001 821 A1.
Apart from the arrangement of an actuator motor, chosen by the assignee of the present invention at that time for mass production of a roll stabilization system and positioned coaxially to the split lateral stabilizer, the arrangement of this actuator motor away from the lateral stabilizer is already well-known from the prior art. Furthermore, it is possible to arrange in a comparable way a steering assist motor, for example, a gear rack, which extends in the transverse direction of the vehicle on a rack and pinion steering gear and to the ends of which are connected in a well-known manner the steering arms or steering tie rods that act ultimately on the steerable wheels. At the same time, the torque can be transmitted from the respective motor, of which the axis of rotation runs preferably in the transverse direction of the vehicle, to the respective gear, that is, to the gear “inside” the split lateral stabilizer and/or to, for example, the rack and pinion steering gear via a toothed gearing or an endless traction gear.
There is needed an advantageous arrangement of a roll stabilization system equipped with a split lateral stabilizer and an arrangement of a steering system on a motor vehicle.
This and other needs are met by an arrangement of a roll stabilization system equipped with a split lateral stabilizer and an arrangement of a steering system on a double track motor vehicle, wherein a gear of the roll stabilization system is arranged essentially coaxially between the two halves of the lateral stabilizer that can be rotated with respect to one another, and a motor for introducing a stabilization torque is arranged at the side of this gear and the lateral stabilizer. The steering system has, in addition to a steering gear, with which steering arms, ultimately acting on the steerable wheels of the vehicle, can be moved essentially in the transverse direction of the vehicle, a motor, which is arranged at the side of the steering gear and a movement axis, which is defined by the movable steering arms and has the purpose of introducing a torque which assists or brings about such a movement. The motor of the roll stabilization system and the motor of the steering system lie, essentially, one behind the other, as viewed in the transverse direction of the vehicle.
Advantageous embodiments and further developments are described herein.
The arrangement provides maximum compactness. That is, the available free space can be used optimally in this way. It is especially advantageous that in so-called right hand drive vehicles, in which a steering spindle, which transmits the driver's steering request from the steering wheel to the steering gear, runs in the right half of the vehicle, this entire arrangement can be configured in a simple way (with respect to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle) so as to be mirror symmetrical to the so-called left hand drive vehicles. Ideally, even a motor of identical design can be used for both the steering system and also the roll stabilization system, especially if in this case it involves electric motors with essentially coinciding axes of rotation that run preferably in the transverse direction of the vehicle.
The arrangement inside an axle carrier, which forms preferably a pre-assembly unit, has advantages during the assembly of the vehicle. In advantageous further developments, the motors or motor gear units, which units are formed by an assembly of the motor, the gear of the respective system (roll stabilization system, steering system) and an intermediate gear for transmitting the torque from the motor to the so-called system transmission, can serve to reinforce the axle carrier, for example, even with respect to a vehicle crash, by providing at least one suitable support.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.